ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'ad
Ra'ad is an Amperi, one of five Andromeda Aliens from the Andromeda galaxy, who was captured by Aggregor. Ben scans him to gain AmpFibian. He first appears in the episode Escape From Aggregor where he helped the other Andromedas escape Aggregor's ship. Ra'ad reappears in the episode'' Fused'' where he attacks Ben and blames him for Aggregor recapturing his friends. When Ben's Ultimatrix scans Ra'ad's DNA, he breaks it and his spirit is taken into the Ultimatrix. When Ben changes into AmpFibian to battle Aggregor, Ra'ad begins possessing Ben, similar to how Zs'Skayr through Ghostfreak possessed Ben. Kevin was able to separate Ra'ad from Ben's body. Ra'ad then tried to escape, but stayed behind to save Ben from Aggregor after Kevin tells Ra'ad that he used to be selfish as well. Aggregor captures him again and takes him to his ship along with the others to absorb their powers. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Ra'ad, as well as the other Andromeda Aliens, are brought back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. Ra'ad is the only one who speaks in the moment, thanking Ben for helping them. Personality Ra'ad had very little indication of his personality in Escape From Aggregor preferring to be quiet and observant questioning Galapagus's trust briefly and agreeing that Bivalvan's plan was the best. He also appeared somewhat controlling, having a short argument with P'andor over power but quickly changed his mind and went along with Bivalvan. In Fused Ra'ad has drastically changed, likely after seeing all his friends become captured and the Plumbers dying, and focuses his anger against Ben for unintentionally aiding Aggregor. He seemed to have become uncaring and concerned for only his own well-being. He was perfectly okay with taking over Bens body despite meaning that, as Gwen put it, having him fade. He also was not above lying as he teamed up with Ben only to attack him, based on Kevin's thoughts. He however appeared to Kevin after leaving Ben to fight Aggregor and seemed ashamed of himself, and after Kevin mocked how horrible a coward he is, he sacrifices himself to Aggregor to save Ben, likely meaning his vengeful attitude has been dismissed. His overall trait seemed to be self-preservation, which is probably why he lasted the longest from Aggregor, although this might also be because he was the most discrete, combined with his ability to travel through electrical devices and read the minds of others. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Ra'ad can levitate and fly. *'Electrokinesis': Ra'ad can control and manipulate electricity for discharges, force blasts, highly durable shields, telepathy and he can transform himself into electricity that allows for limited intangibility and teleportation through electrical objects. *'Fast Swimmer': Ra'ad can breathe underwater and swim very fast. *'Stretchable Arms': Ra'ad can extend his tentacles. *'Mind Reading': Ra'ad can track electrical pulses in the human brain, allowing him to read minds. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first appearance; flashback) *''Too Hot To Handle'' (cameo) *''Fused'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Trivia *Ra'ad is the only one of Aggregor's prisoners who was shown to resist capture. *Ra'ad is the last alien that escaped from Aggregor to have an episode themed around him. *Ra'ad's plan to take over Ben`s body and his Ultimatrix is similar to Zs'Skayr's plan to take over Ben`s body and the Omnitrix. However, Ra'ad's intentions were to escape from Aggregor, while Zs'Skayr's intentions were to take control of the universe. *Ra'ad doesn't like being called "Sparky", which, to Ra'ad, is an insult, seeing as how he reacted to Ben calling him that. On a side note, Ra'ad marks the second time Ben has unintentionally offended an alien using verbal communication, the first being the Dragon from Be-Knighted. *While Ra'ad is similar to a jellyfish, he apparently cannot use his powers within a body of water without electrocuting himself. Then again, said body of water was a pool, and thus, full of chlorine. It was later revealed by Dwayne McDuffie, that in order to prevent a short-circuit he would have to be totally submerged in water (while Ra'ad was only floating on the surface), as was also exemplified in Deep. *Ra'ad is apparently the smartest of the five Andromeda aliens. This is implied in Fused when he somehow knew that Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas were recaptured. Ra'ad also referred to them as his friends and also discovered that Aggregor was able to locate his friends by tracking the Ultimatrix. *Somehow Ra'ad knew of the deaths of the two plumbers who took P'andor, despite the incident taking place in space and not on Earth. *Ra'ad is the 2nd alien in Ultimate Alien that helped Ben fight off a villain of any degree (Andreas being the first). *Ra'ad is the first alien from the Andromeda Galaxy to mention his species by name, while Galapagus is the first alien from the Andromeda Galaxy to mention his home world by name. *Ra'ad can read the minds from other beings thanks to the electric pulses in the brain. Ben at one point called him "mind-reader" when Ra'ad said "And you are Kevin Levin and Aggregor is an Osmosian just like you." *When Ra'ad was trapped in his ship with Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas and had his powers neutralized, he was levitating. *Ra'ad is the only alien captured by Aggregor to have more than four limbs. *Ra'ad is a word in arabic "رعد" wich means "thunder". See also *Ra'ad Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Former Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Water Alien Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males